Haunting
by IACB
Summary: Draco n'était pas fou. L'inconnue qu'il avait vu la veille dans son rêve était bien celle qui se trouvait à présent assise dans le métro, juste devant lui. Il. N'était. Pas. Fou.


**Drabble n°4 :** Haunting

 **Thème donné par :** Sophie N.

 **Consignes à respecter :** Dramione **x** Draco se réveille d'un rêve dans lequel il s'est vu vivre une histoire d'amour passionnée avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaît absolument pas mais qu'il aperçoit le jour même dans le métro **x** UA **x** 1500 mots maximum.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** Je ne sais PAS pourquoi mon esprit a omis la partie « histoire d'amour passionnée » lorsque j'ai écrit ce drabble... mais il l'a fait. Lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, le 4/5 de l'histoire était déjà rédigé et lorsque j'ai voulu tout réécrire, la paresse m'a caressée dans le sens du poil en me disant : mais non, mais non. Question playlist, **« Haunting » de Halsey** est à l'honneur cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture à tous ! xo.

* * *

Draco avait toujours vécu selon un précepte simple : ceux qui remplissaient leurs bols de lait avant d'y verser leurs céréales n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ces gens étaient des menaces pour la société. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant et vit Blaise vider le carton de lait au-dessus de sa tasse vide, il ne se contenta que de lui grogner :

« Déshonneur sur toi, déshonneur sur ta famille et déshonneur sur ta vache. »

« T'es pas un tantinet trop vieux pour citer des répliques de _Mulan_? » lui répondit son colocataire en jetant la bouteille vide en direction de la poubelle pleine.

« T'es pas un tantinet trop vieux pour les reconnaître ? »

« Un point partout, balle au centre. » arbitra Blaise avant de faire glisser pancakes et confiture en direction de son voisin.

Draco s'affala sur sa chaise et noya sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Derrière lui, de petites gouttelettes de pluie s'écrasaient par multitude contre la vitre, floutant le panorama matinal grisâtre du quartier Ouest de Londres. Blaise observa ce spectacle d'un œil infiniment morne entre deux cuillerées de céréales. Mais même en les mâchonnant le plus bruyamment possible, cela ne parvint pas à masquer les soupirs crescendo que poussait Draco.

« Soit tu me dis tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, soit ton prochain soupir sera aussi ton dernier soupir. » le prévint Blaise, rapidement exaspéré.

« J'ai rêvé... d'un truc. » marmonna Draco depuis les tréfonds de ses bras. « D'une fille. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraim... ok, non. » se reprit immédiatement Draco, reconnaissant le ton moqueur qu'empruntait son meilleur ami, ce qui le força à se redresser d'un coup. « Pas comme tu l'entends. Du tout. Arrête de sourire. Je t'interdis de sourire. Stop. »

« Tu as rêvé d'une fille. »

« D'un individu du sexe féminin. »

« Et que faisiez-vous au juste, toi et cet individu du sexe féminin ? » voulut savoir Blaise, moqueur.

« Nous parlions. »

« Avant ou après avoir... »

« Avoir _rien_ , espèce d'obsédé. »

« Suis-je réellement en train de me faire traiter d'obsédé par celui qui a mâché un préservatif en Seconde ? »

« Tu vas ressortir cette histoire jusqu'à ta retraite ou... ? » roula des yeux Draco.

« Jusque dans la tombe. »

« J'ai confondu l'emballage avec celui d'un chewing-gum goût chlorophylle. Combien de fois dois-je le répéter ? »

« Autant de fois que j'en rigolerai. » pouffa Blaise avant de secouer la tête puis reprendre : « Donc. Ton rêve ? »

Draco appuya ses avant-bras sur la table et s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

« C'était... cette fille. » commença-t-il, pensif. « Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son âge. Je ne l'ai même jamais vue de ma vie. Mais... je sais pas... c'était comme si on se connaissait déjà ? Comme si on s'était connu depuis toujours, en fait. Et... je ne sais même pas comment décrire ce rêve, à vrai dire. On était juste assis sur un toit d'immeuble à discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures avec le parterre nocturne de la ville qui s'étalait à nos pieds. Le dernier Tarantino, les gommes roses et bleues qui ne marchent jamais, le cryptage quantique, le meilleur album de Muse, le conflit israélo-palestinien, les crises d'eczéma, la cuisson parfaite des pâtes, la relativité du temps, les pires déguisements d'Halloween... tout y est passé, dans cette conversation. Et pas un seul moment de battement, mec, est-ce que tu peux le croire, ça ? Je n'ai jamais discuté à temps plein de cette façon avec qui que ce soit. Même avec toi, c'est dire. Et tout semblait si... naturel ? Réel ? C'était comme si je pouvais tâter ce moment, le rendre tangible. Surtout lorsqu'on s'est embrassé. »

« Et ça fait quoi d'embrasser de l'air ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir. »

« Ce n'était pas de l'air ! Elle était là ! Elle existait ! » s'insurgea Draco. « ...elle existait ? » douta-t-il. « Elle existait. » affirma-t-il plus calmement. « Elle était _là_. C'était... je pouvais la sentir et... est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

Sa cuillerée de Coco Pops figée en l'air, Blaise dodelina de la tête.

« Ma mère m'a souvent dit que lorsqu'un songe nous paraît trop réel pour n'être que le fruit de notre imagination, c'est qu'il est prémonitoire. » suggéra-t-il. « Alors peut-être que toi et cette nana terminerez mariés avec six gosses, un labrador et une Volvo. »

« Mais je ne la connais même pas ! »

« Et c'est ce qui t'empêche d'aller vers les autres, habituellement ? Tu m'as quasiment égorgé la première seconde où on s'est vu. »

« Alors de un : mensonges et calomnies. » nia catégoriquement Malfoy. « De deux : je voulais simplement t'offrir un massage du cou. C'était une tentative de sociabilisation. De trois : vas-tu ressortir cette histoire datant de la troisième section de maternelle jusqu'à ton enterrement ? »

« Jusque dans l'Au-Delà. »

Lorsque Draco prit sa douche, ce fut l'esprit encore troublé. Il n'était pas fou. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait rêvé. De longues boucles caramel, un regard ambré rieur, une bouche rose, un rire cristallin... Il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Il ignorait simplement quelle était la frontière entre l'imaginaire et le concret.

Londres n'était pas véritablement Londres s'il n'y pleuvait pas huit jours sur sept. C'est pourquoi Draco fut à peine surpris lorsqu'une averse torrentielle le baptisa aux pieds même de son immeuble. Tirant sur la capuche de son sweat d'université, le blond amorça un mémorable sprint et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur le quai abrité de métro, trempé malgré tout jusqu'aux os. Son lecteur de musique avait apparemment pris l'eau, à en croire les lignes fluos bizarres qui striaient à présent l'écran, et Draco passa le temps d'attente du prochain train à tenter de le rallumer, alternant entre supplications muettes et insultes désespérées.

La rame qui stationna juste devant lui était bondée mais, à force d'acrobaties et de « pardon, _pardon_ , par-don », le blond parvint à se trouver un coin où se tenir sans être trop serré contre les autres. Une fois son sac stabilisé entre ses jambes, il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son joujou électronique défectueux. A l'instant où son regard se posa sur la personne assise juste en face de lui, son geste se figea.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » pesta le petit vieux dont Draco venait d'agripper la canne, sous le coup du choc.

« Je – pardon, c'est... pardon. Désolé. » bredouilla le blond, confus.

« Ils n'ont vraiment plus aucun respect, ces jeunes. De vrais pickpockets en herbe. D'abord la canne et puis ensuite quoi ? Mon Pacemaker ? »

« Faudrait déjà qu'il marche encore. »

Il y eut des « oooh ! » et des « ouuuh ! » mais l'attention de Malfoy était déjà happée par quelque chose d'autre. Par _quelqu'un_ d'autre. De longues boucles caramel nouées en un chignon lâche. Des yeux ambrés soudés à un polar entrouvert sur ses genoux. Une bouche rose, légèrement mordillée. Draco se sentit défaillir sur place, pris de vertige, mais ne fit pas l'erreur de s'appuyer sur son voisin, cette fois-ci.

C'était elle.

C'était _elle_.

Après le choc, l'anxiété. Que devait-il faire ? Se diriger vers son siège ? Pour lui dire quoi ? _Hey, je t'ai vue hier dans mes rêves et le feeling était plutôt bien passé donc ça te dirait qu'on sorte de là et qu'on se marie ?_ Mouais. Non. Vaudrait mieux éviter. Mais le métro démarrait, les stations défilaient et dans tout cela, Draco restait toujours debout, à moitié-terrorisé et à moitié-con, sans savoir quelle démarche suivre. Solliciter l'aide de Blaise s'avéra être du gâchis de texto, le métis lui envoyant tantôt un _Fais-lui un lapdance : sa mémoire lui reviendra aussitôt_ avant de suivre son message par un _Je rigole, hein_ et, treize secondes plus tard : _Draco, ne lui fais SURTOUT PAS de LAPDANCE_.

« _Holborn_. » annonça l'automate lorsque le métro fut à l'arrêt.

Après l'anxiété, la panique. En voyant l'inconnue se redresser, rassembler promptement ses affaires puis se lever, le rythme cardiaque de Draco s'affola. Elle allait partir. Elle allait sortir de ce métro et disparaître de sa vie aussi furtivement qu'elle s'y était introduite. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« HERMIONE ! » hurla-t-il juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elle.

L'adrénaline avait fait ressurgir son prénom depuis les limbes de sa mémoire et la brune se retourna aussitôt sur le quai, ses grands yeux miels écarquillés. Le métro se remit doucement en route vers le tunnel mais à travers la vitre du train, son regard croisa celui de Draco. Et elle lui sourit avec la douceur que l'on réserve à un proche de longue date.

* * *

 **Décompte :** 1500 mots (OpenOffice)  
.

 **Je me suis à peine relue donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas ni fautes flagrantes, ni incohérences de scénario. J'espère également que ce petit drabble vous a plu :)**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
